Raz
Raz is one of the Mods in Victubia. He is assigned with the number eight. Personality Not much about Raz is known, but he is known for being a little blood thirsty. On other occasions Raz can be really sassy. Appearance Raz wears a mysterious black helmet which obscures his face and a striped dark purple and grey scarf. Biography Early Life Raz was born in a very secret society of shadow magi who lived in a network of tunnels and a secret village known to little to no one. He was one of the few in this clan that shared the link to the shadows that give him his magical abilities. Raised by his mother and cast into the dark inner workings of this society, he became one with the darkness and was taught the art of assassination. Always quiet even as a child, he rarely showed any emotion and to this day shows little. In such a place, none had a kind childhood. History Raised in the hidden society, he was trained to be an assassin to be contracted to whoever would pay. For years he was taught the ways of the shadow. Learning the ways, he found out about his family's split loyalty between the two factions. However, in the end, Minx and Barr joined forces and eradicated the entire clan, seeing them as too much of a unpredictable threat. Raz however had escaped, watching as his home and entire family was killed. So as the Barr rebellion ended in their demise, he was literally a shadow, watching as the world changed. Later, he would learn of a small force of the Barr rebellion that survived and seeing his chance, joined forces with them, keeping his past a complete secret. From his years of quiet speculation, he prepared a plan for his revenge and retribution, vowing to pull Minx and all of the country into the black abyss from which he was born. (More information about this will be explained in detail in Mod Days.) In the end, he somehow becomes a Mod for the enemy he vowed to destroy. Skills and Abilities Abilities Raz is the last Shadow Magi. Shadow Magic is very strange. From the very pits of darkness, he can sprout long tendril like ephemeral shadow arms that can strangle and cleave anything asunder. His shadows can be shaped into anything he wills of it, including forming shadow beings to fight alongside him. Being the last of his kind, all shadow skills are at his disposal. If someone casts a shadow, he can freeze their movements. Raz can also move from shadow to shadow, going through the shadow realm that very few know about. Skills Raz is very proficient at swordplay. He has mastered the art of changing sword hands causing his movements to be completely unpredictable in combat. In actual combat, he is very agile and always moving, leaving none safe from his serrated blade. Trivia *Raz is based off one of the Mods and friend of Gabbi's. **In real life he is the author of the infamous fanfiction "MOD DAYS", which is about Victubia having to face a huge threat in form of an old enemy coming back. It also tells a little bit more about the MODs in general and his own character's back story. Gallery razapp.png ModRaz.gif 8raz.png umbravader.png Flower Language - MOD Raz.jpg|Flower Language RazBG.jpg|link=http://victubia.tumblr.com/image/149746290031 References Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Male Category:Mods Category:Magic User